


Smoke Break

by ArgentGale, madfoot84



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock Docking, Deepthroat, M/M, blowjob, just an amazing time had by all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/pseuds/madfoot84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is having a cigarette after a long day and is interrupted. He doesn't seem to mind much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

Hux sat in his favorite high-backed chair in the otherwise empty Star Destroyer bridge and took a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers. His eyes closed as he held his breath for a long moment, then exhaled slowly, the smoke escaping from his mouth in a white cloud.

He sensed, rather than heard, the other man enter the room. There was no doubt in his mind as to who it might be.

Hux sighed in exasperation. “What do you want, Ren?”

Kylo Ren stalked across the room and straddled the general, seating himself firmly on Hux’s lap. Not giving the other man a chance to protest, Kylo grasped his face in his hands and kissed him.

Startled, Hux didn’t respond at first. Kylo slipped his tongue into Hux’s mouth and the general’s shock wore off and he wrapped his arms around Kylo and returned the kiss with every bit of passion he could muster.

His cigarette dangled from his fingers behind Kylo’s back, the end burning away and ashes falling to the floor. Hux had better things to do with his mouth now.

Hux could feel himself growing hard as Kylo’s mouth worked against his, the force user grinding his own growing erection against Hux’s.

The general thrust his tongue in and out of Kylo’s mouth. _How amazing that mouth would feel wrapped around his cock,_ Hux thought with a shudder. His pants were growing a bit uncomfortable, his hard cock straining against the fabric.

Kylo pressed his hips forward, grinding against Hux, and Hux broke the kiss roughly. His cigarette had gone completely out, and he let it fall from his fingers onto the floor.

Kylo gave the general an inquisitive look. He clearly wasn’t ready to stop kissing the ginger man, his mouth still looked so eager. Hux let out a breath and shoved Kylo off of his lap. Kylo took a step back, his expression clearly quite offended. Hux unfastened his pants and his cock sprung free. He gave Kylo a seductive look and gestured him forward, flexing his hips to make his cock even more prominent in his lap.

Kylo smirked and took a step toward Hux, dropping to his knees in front of him and wrapping his long fingers around the general’s erection. He wasted no time, clearly wanting the hard cock in his mouth just as much as Hux did. He wrapped his lips around Hux’s dick and sucked hard.

Hux tangled his hands in Kylo’s hair, lost in how fucking good it felt to have his rock hard cock in Kylo’s velvety soft wet mouth.

Kylo was so eager…willing…shameless…

A whore.

Hux couldn’t help himself. A whimper of pleasure escaped from him. This only encouraged Kylo. He took Hux’s cock into his mouth all the way to the base, reaching out with his tongue to lick Hux’s balls while the cock stretched his throat in such an amazing way.

Hux came undone at this. He cried out, his slender fingers roughly gripping Kylo’s hair. Kylo’s arousal is entirely too much for him to bear. Still sucking fervently, he undid his robes to release his own throbbing cock, taking himself firmly in his hand and pumping along with the rhythm of his mouth on Hux’s cock.

Gripping Ren’s hair even more firmly, Hux thrust as deeply as he could into Kylo’s mouth and came with a loud moan. Not even giving Kylo the option to spit his seed out, he shot jet after jet of hot cum deep into Kylo’s throat.

Like a good boy, Kylo swallowed every drop. As if he had a choice.

Hux took a brief moment to ride out his orgasm as he watched Kylo slowly pumping his own enormous erection. He stood up quickly from his chair, pulling Kylo to a standing position before spinning the man around and shoving him back in the recently vacated chair.

Kylo gave a pleased murmur before hoarsely whispering, “General?”

Kylo’s robes had fallen closed, obscuring his cock from view. Hux made quick work of releasing it again, then paused, eyes widening as he took in the man’s massive size.

Impressively lengthy, so very thick, and weeping pre-cum, Kylo’s erection was indeed intimidating, but Hux always enjoyed a challenge. Part of him wished he were better prepared…riding that cock to another orgasm, having it fill his ass, stretching with pleasure bordering on pain…a thrill ran up his spine. Next time, perhaps. He gazed directly into Kylo’s eyes as he slipped as much of that thick cock as he could into his mouth.

Kylo gasped as the tip of his dick hit the back of Hux’s throat. It was far too thick for Hux to swallow, though, so he contented himself to suck hard as he bobbed his head up and down the enormous cock in his mouth.

Hux’s jaw began to ache. Who would have guessed Ren was hiding such a huge cock? This job would require some extra effort. Ren’s cock was just too massive. Hux reached up and gently tugged at Ren’s balls, eliciting a low moan from the man as he drug his nails against the sensitive skin there. Hux fondled and teased, caressing and pulling as he licked and sucked the thick cock. Kylo was flat out whimpering at this point, almost begging. Hux grinned around the enormous throbbing cock in his mouth. He may be the one on his knees, but he definitely held the power here.

Hux slowed his slurping to a teasing pace that wouldn't allow Kylo to cum, enjoying the moans and whimpers coming from him. Until he heard words mixed with the whimpers.

"General...please..."

Hux gasped around the dick in his mouth and redoubled his efforts, sucking hard and rolling Kylo's balls around in his hand.

Kylo let out a loud moan and pulled Hux up, the hard dick sliding out of his mouth and he gave Kylo an inquisitive look. Kylo pulled Hux down into his lap, making the ginger man straddle him. Breathing heavily, very near orgasm, Kylo maneuvered Hux in his lap so that their dicks were tip to tip, touching, the heads rubbing together. He pulled the foreskin of his uncut cock over the end of Hux's, enveloping the head of the other man's cock entirely within his own. Being helpful, Hux reached over gripped Kylo's cock, stroking it firmly while Kylo held Hux's dick docked within the foreskin of his own. A few quick pumps was all it took and Kylo came hard, filling the enclosed space around the tips of both cocks with hot cum until it seeped out around the sides.

Hux wasn’t surprised that such a huge cock would produce such a large load. He found the hot, sticky mess incredibly arousing. Kylo’s ragged breathing slowed and he slumped back into the chair with an almost boyish grin. “Sorry General…I know you were looking forward to that cigarette.”


End file.
